


To Kill A Spy

by bowsie22



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 18,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva survived the end of Skyfall. He decides the best way to get at James is to take away the one thing that means the most to him, his family. Mentions of rape, mpreg, torture, swearing. James/Q, one sided Silva/James, one sided Silva/Q  ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Silva survived the end of Skyfall. He decides the best way to get at James is to take away the one thing that means the most to him, his family

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

 **Warnings:** Mentions of rape, mpreg, torture, swearing

 **Pairings:** James/Q, one sided Silva/James, one sided Silva/Q

 **Rating:** PG-13

**Prologue**

James blinked as sunlight hit his eyes and turned away from the window. On his side, he saw a much better sight. He ran his finger's down Q's pale back, tracing the small number of scars Q received from lab explosions and experiments gone wrong. The younger man mumbled in his sleep and moved away from James's searching fingers. James laughed under his breath. Q was so sensitive. He reached out again, but was stopped by Q's voice.

"007, if you touch me again in my sleep, in your next mission you will be fighting the bad guys with a stick and sharp stone."

"I could make a spear. That's a long range weapon."

Q chuckled and turned to face James. He squinted at the older man, closing his eyes as James slid his glasses on his face.

"Better?"

"Much better. I can actually see you now."

Q leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jame's lips, laughing as he pulled away and the agent followed his lips. They'd been lovers for eight months and neither had been happier. Q calmed James down and made him think, instead of jumping in head first. James influenced Q into living life a little more on the edge. They evened each other out. Even M thought they were good together. That was why he let them work together. James worked that much harder to get back home to Q and Q made sure to rest during the missions, so he was able to care for James when he came home. James pulled his lover out of the bed and into the bathroom for their shower. Time to get to work. He wondered if he was going to be sent anywhere anytime soon. It been oddly quite for the past six weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silva looked through the pictures of 007 and his little friend. This was interesting. The first time they met, 007's main love was his work, so it made sense to target MI6 and M. But now things were different. It looked like 007 was in love. Silva smiled to himself as he came across images of the two in their home. They were a good couple. Silva couldn't wait to rip them to shreds.

 **A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Bond hears that Silva survived and Q thinks someone is following him


	2. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond hears that Silva survived and Q thinks someone is following him

**Summary:** Bond hears that Silva survived and Q thinks someone is following him

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Suspicions**

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Silva's body was never found."

"There's a chance he went off and died somewhere else."

"005 saw him two days ago on his mission. He was in a café in Milan and saw Silva meeting with a Jim Moriarty."

"Who's Jim Moriarty?"

"Someone else's problem. Never the less, Silva is alive James. We have to deal with him. We have people trailing him and when the time is right, you will move in and kill him."

"Do we have any idea of what he's doing or planning?"

"None. That's why I'm warning you. He might come after you or Q. Keep an eye out and be careful."

"Of course. Thank you Gareth."

He smiled at Monepeny as he let the room, his thoughts racing through his head. Silva lived? James swore to himself that if Silva put one hand on Q, not even God himself could save the former agent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was wrong. Someone was watching him. Q was no agent, but he knew when he was being watched and that person in the corner of the café was watching him. The watcher was a pale, small, thin man with black hair and brown eyes. There was something...off about him. His presence made Q uncomfortable. He was about to get up and confront the strange man when someone stepped in front of him. He was tall, blue eyed, chiselled jaw, brown eyes and an Irish accent.

"Moriarty, we have to go. There's an issue with our business partner."

The man folded up his paper and left thecafé with a final smirk at Q. The young quartermaster shivered. Something was wrong. Why would someone spend one hour staring at him in a café? There was nothing special about Q, at least not that the Moriarty person should know about. He had to tell James. Something was very wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. Sorry for the wait, but Real Life took over. R &R please. Next chapter, James sees Silva and Q is sick.


	3. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James sees Silva and Q is sick

**Summary:** James sees Silva and Q is sick

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Tests**

James winced as he heard Q throwing up again. Q had thrown up every morning for the past two weeks. Even though the younger man wouldn't say it, he knew Q was concerned about his health. The Quartermaster couldn't work if he was sick, which meant his agents could be in danger without him watching their back. He was protective, the quartermaster.

"Q, you need to go to a doctor. You've thrown up for two weeks."

"I know. But I hate doctors."

"What about your brothers boyfriend, what's his name?"

"John Watson. James, that's a great idea. I actually like him. Fine, give him call and we'll head over to 221B this afternoon."

With a long suffering sigh, James went to the phone. He should be used to Q ordering him around, but he wasn't. He would never be able to get used to being ordered around by a man half his age, but he loved the young man so, like Dr Watson, he would suffer in silence.

"So Nathan, throwing up in the morning?"

"Throwing up all the time, morning, noon and night."

"Thank you 007, but I am capable of answering the questions on my own. And yes, he's right. I have been very ill recently."

"Okay, and you're a carrier, correct?"

"Crap, yes."

"And you and James have been having unprotected sex?"

The agent and Quartermaster shared a glance. That was answer enough for John. He cleared his throat, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Then you know that we have to do pregnancy test now, yes? The results will take two to three days to be ready. That okay?"

"We understand. Do the test."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James made his way to the headquarters after dropping Q at their apartment. The younger man was still a bit weak from the illness and was told by M to take a couple of days off. As he walked to the office, he saw a familiar head of hair. But what was he doing out here, where any agent could see him?

"007, have you missed me?"

"Silva, I thought you dead. Well, I hoped you dead."

"If wishes were fishes Bond. Tell he, how's your pretty little quartermaster?"

Bond stiffened. He had always been a bit possessive and protective of Q and it got worse after they started dating. If Silva was threatening Q, James swore to God, that he would not live to see that evening.

"Now, now Bond. Relax. I won't hurt young Nathan. When I finally take everything from you and make your life meaningless, I want it to be at the perfect moment. When you are at your happiest and most content. When you feel safest, like no harm can come to you or those you love, that's when I'll strike Bond. And I will destroy you. Have a lovely day James. Be seeing you."

James stared after the man as he walked down the street. He didn't get scared very often, but he could admit that Silva scared him at that moment. He had to protect Q. James knew he had to tell M about Q's possible pregnancy and his visit with Silva. He had to protect his family.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, James tells M about his visit with Silva and they find out the test results.


	4. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tells M about his visit with Silva and they find out the test results.

**Summary:** James tells M about his visit with Silva and they find out the test results.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Results**

"James, John called. He said we need to go around to theirs later. He has the test results."

James took a sip of his coffee, eyes on the younger man, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Good. You nervous?"

"Little bit. What about you?"

"Excited. And very nervous."

"Hey, you know that no matter the results, you and me Nathan, we're forever right?"

Q smiled at his lover and, straddling his lap, pressed a kiss to James' lips.

"I know. You're such a sweetheart."

"No I'm not. I'm a 00 agent. We're tough as nails and have no heart."

"Now we both know that's not true."

James kissed his lover again, wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

"Not when it comes to barely legal Quartermasters."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James sat down across from M.

"You met Silva?"

"More like he accosted me on the street."

"What did he want?"

"To threaten us. More specifically, he threatened Q."

"I see. I'll place extra protection on Q, make sure he had somebody watching him 24/7. I'll hand pick the team myself James. We'll make sure he's safe."

"And when I go on a mission?"

"We'll take you off foreign duties for now. All your work will be done here in London. That way if something does happen, you'll be close by."

"Thank you M. Is there anything else?"

"No, Eve has some new intelligence for you on the whole Dartmoor debacle."

"I'll take a look through it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Q knocked on the door to 221B, James dragging himself up the steps to the front door.

"I still don't like Sherlock."

"I know, but he's my brother, so make an effort."

Sherlock opened the door, frowning at his little brother.

"You're early. Makes a difference. John is making tea."

"We won't be staying long. Just for the results."

"Because I make your boyfriend uncomfortable."

Nathan sighed. Sherlock looked so proud of himself.

"Yes brother dear, because you make James uncomfortable. James, not a word!"

James closed his mouth and glared at the back of Sherlock's head. Give him Mycroft any day. John walked into the sitting room with his cup of tea. He gave Sherlock a quick glare, a warning to his lover to behave.

"Nathan, James. Here for the results?"

"Please."

The doctor smiled at the couple, as James placed a reassuring hand on Nathan's knee."

"Well, Nathan, congratulations. You're pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Come on, who didn't see this coming? Next chapter, James and Q tell Mycroft the news and Q receives his first baby present.


	5. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Q tell Mycroft the news and Q receives his first baby present.

**Summary:** James and Q tell Mycroft the news and Q receives his first baby present.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Presents**

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Bond, you got the head of the Q division pregnant?"

"Yep."

Bond was looking way to smug for M's taste.

"Did either of you think of how this would effect MI6?"

"Not really."

"We now have to find a new Quartermaster and even more difficult, find someone willing to work with you Bond!"

Eve finally spoke up.

"Oh Gareth, leave them be. I think it's wonderful. And Q is only one month gone. That gives plenty of time to find a replacement and someone who'll work with James."

She winked as Q smiled gratefully at her.

"Fine, Q go to your office and look through the files. Whoever you think is suitable to take over, I want their files on my desk this day next week. Bond, you have a mission next week. Head to intelligence and start doing the work. Oh and Q, I expect you to be gone by 5 o'clock, am I clear?"

"Crystal sir. Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men were home by a quarter to six. As they walked into the apartment building, Q veered off to check the mailboxes. Letters, bills, the normal. He handed them to James and headed for the elevators.

"Oh Mr Bond, this was delivered for you today."

The doorman handed Q a large package. Bond was curious. The only people who knew where they lived was Q's family and the MI6 workers. And no one from either of those groups wold send them a gift.

"Thank you Martin."

They walked into the elevator, both curious about the box and it's sender. James opened their apartment door and ushered his lover inside.

"Go sit down and I'll made tea. What do you want for dinner?"

"Um, Italian."

"Okay, I'll order the normal then."

Q shook off his coat and sat on the couch in the sitting room. He switched on the t.v. and decided to open the package. After a bit of fumbling, he got the top off. It was a rattle, white with green sheep on the head. Who on earth would give them this? Was there a note? A bit of searching through the tissue paper in the box finally led to a note.

_Q,_

_I hear congratulations are in order. Who would have thought that the thin, nerdy Quartermaster could tie down 007? Tell me, is there a proposal in the future? I look forward to the birth of this child Nathan. I'll be seeing you soon._

_Silva._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, the first sonogram and telling Mummy about the child


	6. News Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first sonogram and telling Mummy about the child

**Summary:** The first sonogram and telling Mummy about the child

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**News Revealed**

Q was scared. He didn't care that it was cowardly or that his lover was chuckling at him behind his back, he was scared.

"James, this is not funny. I have to tell my mother that I am pregnant out of wedlock! She will be furious."

"You're right sweetheart. I'm sorry. We're in this together."

"I know love. Knock on the door, I don't want to."

James sighed and knocked on the wood before him. The door opened and the Holmes' family butler raised an eyebrow at the youngest son and his partner.

"Forgive me sirs, we were not aware you were coming today."

"No Eames, this isn't a scheduled visit. I ned to see Mummy. Urgently."

"Very well. If you go into the drawing room I'll get Mrs. Holmes. Tea?"

"Yes, Earl Grey please."

"Of course. And Americano for Mr Bond?"

"Please."

James would never get used to the idea of a butler looking after him. He knew that Eames had been with the Holmes family since before Mycroft was born, but it was still odd to James, who was so used to looking after himself, to have someone wait on him hand and foot.

"Nathan, what a nice surprise. And James too."

"Mrs. Holmes."

She swept the two men into hugs and ushered them into seats. Eames brought in the tea and coffee and left after everyone had a drink in their hands.

"So boys, what brings you here?"

"Mummy...I'm pregnant?"

She froze. This was the very first time that James had seen Anne Holmes shocked.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"John did the test Mummy. We're 100% positive."

Anne trusted John. As far as she was concerned, whatever Doctor Watson said was right. She turned her eyes on Bond.

"Well James, what are you planning on doing about this?"

"Um, well, I'm staying with Q? And supporting the child?"

James got the full force of her glare. Okay, now he understood why Q was scared to do this.

"Not good enough. No grandchild of mine will be born outside of wedlock. Am I making myself clear James?"

"Crystal clear Mrs Holmes."

He sank down in his chair, trying to avoid the woman's eyes. Give him an interrogation any day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry about my mother."

"Don't worry."

They were on their way to their first sonogram. Ever since they had visited Mrs Holmes, James had been acting odd. If Q didn't know any better, he'd say that the mention of marriage had scared James. He changed into the robe and lay on the bed. The doctor walked into the room, followed by James, who walked to the side of the bed and took hold of Q's hand. The doctor spread the gel on Q's stomach and took the wand in hand.

"We won't see much today as you're not that far along. But you'll hear the heartbeat."

And they did. As they listened to the child's heartbeat, James looked down at his lover, who smiled up at him, tears of joy in his eyes. Maybe marriage wasn't that bad an idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, James goes ring shopping and Mycroft has some news of his own.


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes ring shopping and Mycroft has some news of his own.

**Summary:** James goes ring shopping and Mycroft has some news of his own.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Surprise**

"What about that one?"

"That? That is tack, pure tack."

"It's not that bad, surely?"

"That looks like it came out of one of those machines that you find outside news agents shops. The ones that give you the cheap, plastic rings."

"I thought it was okay."

"Look James, Q doesn't want cheap or big. You know him. He prefers small, inconspicuous. Get him something simple."

James had to smile. When you thought of the Quartermaster, you didn't really think simple. He was lucky Eve had time to come to the jewellers with him.

"There. That one. That is Q's ring."

Eve had to agree. A white gold band, with two small diamonds, it screamed Q.

"Elegant, beautiful and simple, like Q."

"He'll love it."

James certainly hoped so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, Mycroft dropped round for a visit, dragging Sherlock with him. He sat down in the kitchen and accepted the tea Q handed to him.

"So, why the family meeting?"

"He has something to tell us little brother."

"Already deduced it, have you?"

"Boys enough. I wanted you both to be the first to know that Greg and I are expecting."

"You're pregnant?"

"Who's Greg?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant and Lestrade Sherlock. Honestly keep up."

"Mycroft, that's wonderful. And you're already married, so Mummy won't be bothering you about that."

"Speaking of marriage?"

"No Mycroft he hasn't asked yet. Are we just going to ignore Sherlock?"

The middle brother had yet to react after hearing that his brother was pregnant with his sort of friends child. It was bad enough when they got married, but a child?

"He's probably worried that John will start wanting children soon since we're both expecting."

Q stifled a laugh at Sherlock being a father. Sherlock was not good with children. Everyone knew that. He was only happy once he could hand them back. Though, maybe that would change if John got pregnant. Q doubted they'd be finding out any time soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** R &R please. Next chapter, James proposes with an unexpected witness (or two)


	8. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James proposes with an unexpected witness (or two)

**Summary:** James proposes with an unexpected witness (or two)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Proposals**

James was sure that everything was perfect for this evening. He had the ring, he had ordered the food from Nathan's favourite restaurant. Everything was perfect. Now all he needed was Nathan. He sent a quick text to Eve, wondering if Q had left his office yet. As he waited for a reply, he checked to make sure that the food was warm in the oven. His phone chimed and he read Eve's message.

"He left about twenty minutes ago. Should be home in about fifteen minutes."

James decided to watch some t.v. No point spending the fifteen minutes freaking out. James Bond was nervous. It was certainly a first. But this was important, quite possibly the most important moment of his life. He jumped up as he heard a key in the door. Those fifteen minutes went fast.

"James, do you have dinner ready?"

"Of course. I can't have you rushed of your feet. You need to relax more."

"Hm, you just ordered in, didn't you?"

"I think you'll be sick enough without my cooking adding to it."

They walked into the kitchen, where James pulled out the chair for Q. The younger man giggled. He liked it when James was chivalrous. Made him feel safe and protected. He loved it.

"Is there a reason for this or are you just trying to look after me?"

"Just trying to look after the carrier of my child. Is that okay?"

"I won't complain."

When they have finished their dinner the two moved into the living room. Q sat on the couch, expecting James to join him. Instead the older man knelt down in front of him.

"I'm not turned on and my feet aren't swollen yet. What are you doing down there?"

"Remember when we wet to visit your mother and she mentioned marriage?"

"Yes. James, is this what I think it is?"

Fumbling in his pocket, James took out a little white box. He opened it up and Q gaped as the ring was revealed.

"Nathan, I love you. More than anyone. I always thought that my job made long and meaningful relationships impossible, but you proved me wrong, as you're so fond of doing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Nathan. Will you marry me?"

"Oh God James, of course I will."

He leapt into James' arms, knocking the older man back onto the ground. He pressed kisses onto the other man's lips, happier than he ever had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men in the apartment across the street put down their binoculars. Both wore disgusted expressions, for entirely different reasons.

"I can't believe he said yes!"

"Ugh, I never understood proposals. All those...feelings. They sicken me."

"You don't have a single romantic bone in your body, do you Moriarty?"

"No, then again I haven't fallen in love with someone completely unobtainable either."

"Keep telling yourself that. Still, this just mean our plans will have to move that much faster."

"What is the plan Silva?"

"It's time to pay Q a visit Moriarty. And not one he'll enjoy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Q gets a visit from two unexpected guests.


	9. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q gets a visit from two unexpected guests.

**Summary:** Q gets a visit from two unexpected guests.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Surprise!**

Q collapsed on the couch. He was actually thankful M had made him work shorter hours. He was only four months pregnant and an eight hour day was exhausting. God only knew what it would be like if he was still leading agents through a mission. He groaned as he heard a knock on the door. Who the bloody hell was that? He made his way to the door and threw it open.

"Moriarty?"

"You know who I am."

"After that prank with the crown jewels, everyone knows who you are."

"Ah yes, the good old days. I miss those."

"Why are you here James?"

"Well I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement of course! I have a present for you and all."

Moriarty produced a box from behind his back and held it out. After a moment's hesitation, Q took it.

"I'm sure you understand if I don't invite you inside for a cup of tea?"

"Of course I understand. Goodbye Nathan."

Q stiffened as Moriarty called him by his given name. No one should know that, only his family and MI6. How the hell did Moriarty know? Silva, it had to be. He threw the package onto the coffee table and fell back onto the couch, looking forward to an evening of relaxation with his fiancée. Then the doorbell rang again. He stormed towards the door, muttering to himself.

"God damn it! Five minutes, is that too much to ask for?"

He opened the door, ready to lose it at the person on the other side (he was pregnant, he was allowed his mood swings) but what he saw froze him.

"Vesper!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Sorry for the delay readers. RL took over in a major way. Next chapter, James arrives home to a surprise and the boys open the package


	10. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James arrives home to a surprise

**Summary:** James arrives home to a surprise

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Reunions**

James opened his front door, wanting nothing more than to collapse on the sofa with his pregnant fiancée, a pizza and David Attenborough. Brian Cox was a close second.

"Nathan, where are you?"

"Kitchen."

"Nathan? That's a cute name."

Bond shivered as the velvety voice ran over him. It couldn't be. She was dead! Then again, so was James at one time and look at him now. Steady job, fiancée and a kid on the way. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, nerves and excitement running through his veins. There she was. James stood in the door of the kitchen, staring. Q and Vesper in one room. The quartermaster looked between his fiancée and the woman. He stood up and put his cup in the sink. Walking to James, he pressed kiss to the agent's cheek.

"I think I'm going to lie down. I'm tired."

James nodded, barely hearing the younger man, all his attention on his previous lover.

"You died."

"So did you."

"Why come back now? Are you working for Silva?"

"I don't know who that is darling."

"I'll believe you for know. Why are you here?"

"Can't I come see an old friend?"

"No. I don't believe that. Why are you here Vesper?"

The woman sighed and got to her feet. She approached James and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine. I missed you James and I know you missed me. We loved each other and that love doesn't just vanish. I know you still have feelings for me. I'm leaving England in two weeks and I want you with me. Here's my phone number. Call me when you've made your choice."

She stood on her toes and pressed a hard kiss to James' lips. The agent couldn't help himself. He kissed back, pressing Vesper into the kitchen wall, the kiss getting steadily more passionate and heated. He finally broke out of his stupor when he felt Vesper's hands on his buckle, his own on her hip and the back of her neck. Panting for breath, she pushed James away from her.

"Two weeks James. I'll be waiting for your call."

She slipped out the front door. As it shut behind her, the agent slid to the floor, thanking God that Q hadn't seen what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Q slipped back into their bedroom, tears in his eyes. What chance did he stand against a beautiful, elegant woman like Vesper?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N** Done. R &R please. Net chapter, Q opens the package he got from Moriarty and James' thinks about what happened with Vesper


	11. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James thinks about Vesper's offer and Q opens the package

**Summary:** James thinks about Vesper's offer and Q opens the package

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

 

_James' inner voice_

_**James' thoughts** _

 

**Decisions, Decisions**

James stared at his cup of coffee, thoughts running through his mind.

_**'This is insane. I love Nathan.'** _

_'You loved Vesper once upon a time'_

_**'Exactly! Once upon a time, a long time ago. I love Nathan now! He is my fiancée and pregnant with my child.'** _

_'But can you really be happy like that? At home with a husband and child to care for. No more missions for the family man! With Vesper it would be exciting, parties, alcohol, missions, all the things you love!'_

_**'Loved! All the things I loved. I don't need them anymore. I have Nathan and our child now.'** _

_'Okay, I'll accept that. For now. But the fact that you're even considering a future with Vesper just proves that you're not as happy as you think you are.'_

Bond shook those thoughts from his head and looked down at the mobile in his hand. Instead of going to N for Nathan, he was at V for Vesper. Well, meeting up once couldn't hurt could it? Bond could control himself for an hour. He hoped.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Q nervously opened the package left by Moriarty. He would have preferred to have James at his side but the agent had been distant ever since Vesper had visited them. So Q was alone. He shook the contents of the package onto the table and saw a familiar letterhead. Was that a letter from Mycroft?

_Nathan,_

_Luckily for you and your husband to be, I have a man on the inside. He switched the packages for me. The original package would contain a strain of pneumonic plague, in powder form. The plan was for you to inhale it, making you very ill and more than likely, you would miscarry the child. You ask me, Silva watches too much television. My agent tells me that Silva and Moriarty are watching you at all times. You are in danger little brother. I've sent some of my own men to watch over you. G Callan, Tony DiNozzo and Steve McGarrett. All have some form of military training and are capable of going undercover should the need arise. They will be shadowing you, however if you need help or someone to talk to, they will be happy to oblige. Their numbers can be found in your phone. I love you Nathan. You and your child will be safe, don't worry_

_Mycroft._

That sneaky bugger. Q knew Mycroft was good, but this good? With a sigh Q stood and went to make tea. After a pause, he took out three extra mugs. Might as well get to know these bodyguards of his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** R &R please. Next chapter, Bond meets with Vesper and Q has an "accident"


	12. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond meets with Vesper and Q has an "accident"

**Summary:** Bond meets with Vesper and Q has an "accident"

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Accident**

Bond knocked on the hotel door. He was just going to have a conversation with Vesper. He loved Nathan. They were engaged, Nathan was pregnant with his child. Not to mention what the Holmes family would do to the agent if he left their youngest. The door opened and Vesper waved him into the room.

"James, I wasn't expecting you so soon. Come in and make yourself comfortable."

"I'm only here to talk Vesper. Nothing more."

"Of course sweetie."

She ushered James to the couch and wandered to the bar in the room.

"Drink?"

"Scotch."

She handed the agent his drink and sat beside him, close enough that their thighs were touching. James moved away slightly and took a long drink. He was only here to talk.

"Why the hell did you have to come back now? I'm engaged and happy with a child on the way."

"If you're so happy James, why are you here?"

"I want answers. And you are going to give them to me."

Vesper giggled and smiled at the agent.

"Very well. I came back because I missed you James. I did love you, no matter what you believe. And I wanted us to have a future together. I had to 'die' to get away from MI6. They weren't too happy with me for causing the resignation of their best agent and stealing his money. I finally realized that I missed you too much James. I love you and I want us to have a life together."

James drained his glass and slammed it down on the table. With the alcohol in his system, he was furious!

"So you decided to come back and ruin my life with Nathan? I was over you.I had no feelings for you at all! I didn't think about you anymore, I didn't have nightmares about your death anymore! And suddenly here you are, back in London, asking me to run off with you! Can you not see why I'd be bloody annoyed?"

Vesper moved gracefully to her feet, her smile gone.

"I came back because I love you James. And I want to be with you."

The agent turned his back to the woman, annoyance clear on his face.

"I am happy with Nathan. Happier then ever. I am not going to let you ruin that for me. Goodbye Vesper."

He left the hotel room, slamming the door behind him. Vesper chuckled to herself. Like she was just going to give up James Bond. She wasn't an idiot, she knew the man still wanted her. All she had to do as make herself irresistible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Q hummed to himself as he walked to the Underground. He had spent the morning getting to know his guards. G, Tony and Steve were all quite alike. All had worked in law enforcement, all had something to do with the American Navy and all had left America to get away from unrequited love. The men had talked about the men they loved. Tony loved a man called Gibbs, G a man named Eric and Steve a man named Danny. With all the details shared, Nathan would have no problems finding his guards and the other men online. He had told the three men to wait at the apartment. He was running into the office to grab some files. He'd be safe at MI6 headquarters and getting there didn't take too long. He didn't really need the men yet.

He liked the Underground at this time. It was quiet, well as quiet as the Underground could get. Tourists, business men and random people passed by him on the steps down, occasionally bumping into him. He ignored them, used to the rudeness of Underground users. He suddenly feels a shove on his shoulder and he's falling. He cries out as he hits the steps on the way down. His breath is knocked out of him when he hits the ground. Nathan can feel blood sliding down his head, knows his ankle is broken and his wrist is fractured. There was something wrong with his ribs as well. His hand moved to his stomach, where he could feel a sharp pain. He could hear voices in the background, someone mentioning an ambulance, someone else speaking to him, telling him to stay awake. Nathan struggled to concentrate on that person, trying to get the message across.

"Please, my baby, just help my baby."

With those words, Nathan fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Also to anyone who uses to Underground in London, I'm not trying to insult you, I'm sure you're all lovely people. Next chapter, Mycroft talks to his brother's guards and James rushes to the hospital


	13. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft talks to his brother's guards and James rushes to the hospital

**Summary:** Mycroft talks to his brother's guards and James rushes to the hospital

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

Short chapter today folks, sorry about that.

**Waiting**

Mycroft paced in front of the three men. They stood ramrod straight, arms behind their backs, looking at a spot over Mycroft's shoulder. He stopped pacing and glared at the three.

"Where the hell where you? This should not have happened!"

It was Tony who replied.

"He told us that he didn't want us with him."

"I don't care Tony! Then you trail him without him knowing. Dear God, you should know that! And now my little brother is in a hospital bed, possibly losing his child!"

The three men flinched, furious at themselves. What had they been thinking? Mycroft sighed and collapsed into his chair.

"Get to the hospital. Guard Nathan with your lives, am I clear?"

The three replied in unison.

"Yes sir!"

"If anything happens to him in there, I will make sure your lives are ruined. You will never work again, your friends will be ashamed to know you and I will spend the rest of my natural born life making yours a misery. Now hurry up and get to the hospital."

The terrified men ran out the door, not surprised to see a car waiting for them. They climbed into the back and sat in silence on the way to the hospital. They were all wracked with guilt. They should have been with Nathan, they should have protected him. They made a vow to themselves and to each other that Nathan would never be hurt. They would protect him or die trying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was arguing with the nurse at reception.

"Nathan Holmes, probably in a private room. I'm his fiancée ."

"I'm sorry sir, no one can see Mr Holmes until the doctors are finished treating him. You can wait with the patient's brothers."

James swore inside his head as he headed to the waiting room. He didn't want to see the Holmes brothers. He knew that Sherlock would deduce something about James and Vesper and James was just not in the mood. He walked into the waiting room and was pulled into a hug by John. Taking a look around the room, the agent was glad to see Greg and John in the room. They would keep their significant others in line. He sat down in the corner and waited. He could feel Sherlock's eyes on him. James decided to ignore him and concentrated on the thoughts running through his head. He could still feel the terror running through his veins that emerged when he got the call from the hospital. He wasn't sure what had happened to his husband, but he knew that whoever had hurt the younger man would pay. His thoughts were interrupted as a doctor walked into the room.

"Mr Bond, you can see your husband now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, is the baby alright and Q's guards apologize to him


	14. Results 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the baby alright and Q's guards apologize to him

**Summary:** Is the baby alright and Q's guards apologize to him

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Results**

Nathan was scared. Today he and James would find out if the baby had been harmed in the fall. He was nervous. And the ever unflappable James Bond being nervous as well didn't help too much either.

"James please stop pacing."

The agent smiled apologetically at his fiancée. Sitting in the chair beside the bed, he grabbed Nathan's hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I'm worried."

"So am I love. But freaking out won't do any good. So let's try to be as calm as possible. The scan is in five minutes and then we'll know."

Those five minutes felt like an eternity. Jams stayed in his seat, holding Nathan's hand, offering as much comfort as he could through the simple touch. Finally the doctor walked into the room.

"Okay Nathan we'll move you to the scanning room now and get started. James will be following behind us."

Nathan took deep breaths on the way to the scanning room. He needed the child to be alright. If he lost James to Vesper this child was all he had. It was his last connection to the man he loved and he would do anything to make sure it was safe.

"Okay, here we are. Just relax Nathan. This shouldn't take too long."

James moved to take Nathan's hand.

"It's going to be okay Nathan."

They clutched each other's hands as the doctor moved the wand around Nathan's stomach.

"And there's the heartbeat. It sounds strong. Your child is fine gentlemen. Nathan, we'll be keeping you in for another night to care for the other injuries you received during the fall. Now, let's get you back to your room where you can rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan settled into the bed, deciding to get some sleep.

"James, you need to get back to MI-6. You have paperwork to do and weapons to test. I'll be here when you finish."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. MI-6 has sent guards and the ones Mycroft hired are outside."

"Because they're doing such a bang up job."

"Stop James. Mycroft has spoken to them. So have Sherlock, John and M! Trust me, they are well and truly chastised."

"They'd better be. Look, I better go if I want to be back before visiting hours are over. I'll see you then."

With a soft kiss to Nathan's lips, James was gone. Finally, some peace and quiet. Nathan could relax. At least until he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Goddamn, WHAT?"

"We'll come back."

Okay, now Nathan felt guilty. Tony was really too damn good at the hurt puppydog face.

"No, it's fine you guys, come on in."

The three men files into a room nd stood in a line at the foot of the bed. Nathan tried not to laugh. All three had the same guilty, sad look on their faces. After a minute or two of staring, Steve stepped forward.

"We want to apologize. We should have been with you. We should be with you at all times. Jut because you said you can go on your own, doesn't mean you should."

"So what? You're never leaving me alone again?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Nathan, you have two psychopaths after you. I know that you're a genius, but so are they. And we promised to keep you safe, so that's what we're going to do."

Looking at the determined faces of the men in front of him, Nathan could feel tears forming. Damn hormones.

"Thank you. I know you didn't have to apologize because you did nothing wrong, so this was really sweet. And thank you for looking after me. Can I be alone for a while? You can get something to eat, MI-6 agents are guarding the hospital so I should be fine."

The small group left, sending concerned glances to the crying Quartermaster. Once they were gone, Nathan let the tears fall. He really hated hormones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Sorry for the delay. Next chapter, Silva talks to Nathan and Mycoft and Greg prepare for their own bundle of joy


	15. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva talks to Nathan and Mycoft and Greg prepare for their own bundle of joy

**Summary:** Silva talks to Nathan and Mycoft and Greg prepare for their own bundle of joy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Chapter 14**

"Mycroft, do we really need all this stuff?"

"Greg, don't be silly. Of course we do."

"Okay. I get that we need things for a baby. But the baby isn't coming out for another six months. Do we really need everything now? And the most expensive things out there? I mean, how much did this crib cost?"

Mycroft wisely decided not to answer. Greg groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"Myc, is this a silly competition with your brothers?"

"Of course not. Nathan has bought nothing yet and Sherlock and John have no children on the way. There is no competition."

"Still love. This is a lot of expensive stuff."

"Oh Greg. Look, this child will be a Holmes. And Holmes children always have the best of everything from the womb onwards."

"But the cost..."

Mycroft hid a smile. He knew Greg was fighting a losing battle. Hell, Greg knew he wasn't going to win, but the man's stubborn pride didn't let him give up.

"Gregory, don't you want your children to have the best of the best?"

"Of course I do love. I'm just not used to...this sort of...extravagance."

"Don't worry Greg, you'll get used to it. After all, you haven't been to one of Mummy's baby showers yet."

Oh God. What had Greg married himself into?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan pushed the trolley through the supermarket. trying to ignore his three shadows. Ever since he was released from the hospital, his guards had gotten a little...protective. Over protective even. It drove Nathan mad, but they had the support of his brothers and fiancée, so all he could do was grin and bear it. And of course, change their ring tones to the worst songs in history. Tony's phone now played "Irelande, Douze Pointe", Steve's played "Flying the Flag" and G's played "Cry Baby". The Americans no idea where the songs came from. They just thought that Europeans had awful taste in music. Not that they could complain, Nathan knew that G had every Bieber album ever on his Ipod. He picked up a jar of beetroot (one of his many cravings) and froze as he turned to put it into his trolley. Raoul Silva was looking at curry sauces. Okay, Nathan wasn't stupid. This was no coincidence. Silva wanted to talk to him. He called Steve over and asked him and the others to get him some things from around the shop. When he was sure they were gone from hearing distance, Nathan approached Silva.

"Silva."

"Nathan. You look...big."

"I'm pregnant."

"I know. And quite beautiful too."

Nathan shivered. It wasn't the pleasurable shiver he got whenever James said he was beautiful. No, this was because Silva scared him. He was insane and focused. And right now, he seemed focused on Nathan.

"Oh dear, I do hope I'm not scaring you. Can't be good for the baby. And we don't want anything to happen to Bond Jr."

"Silva, what the hell do you want?"

The man chuckled.

"So brave, little Quartermaster. If you must know, I want you. I want to own you, possess you, dominate you. And I will. Only one thing is holding me back."

"And what's that?"

Nathan's skin crawled when Silva placed his hand on the bump.

"This. I don't want Bond Jr getting in our way. But I also know you're attached to Bond and the baby. So I've kindly decided to let the child and the agent live."

"How sweet. And what will you do with me?"

"I'll take you of course. You won't know when, you won't know to where I'll take you, but you will be mine Nathan Holmes. And no one will stop me from having you."

He pressed a gentle kiss to Nathan's temple, then turned and left the store. Nathan stared after him. Fuck him, this was worse than he thought.

**A/N** I'm back. I'm so sorry. My laptop broke and I got a new one Saturday, but then I had to spend yesterday typing an essay that was due at 3pm today. But I got it in! And now, hopefully, with a new laptop that I enjoy typing on, I'll update more frequently. Also for those songs, they're all Eurovision songs and considered to be some of the worst. They are by Dustin the Turkey, Scooch and Jemini respectively. I'm pretty sure we just sent Dustin because we didn't care anymore. Anyway next chapter, Vesper interrupts a date and Nathan tells James about Silva's new obsession. Don't forget to R &R


	16. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesper interrupts a date and Nathan tells James about Silva's new obsession.

**Summary:** Vesper interrupts a date and Nathan tells James about Silva's new obsession.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Obsession**

Nathan had to tell James what happened at the supermarket. Silva was obviously planning on ramping things up. And Nathan and James had to be prepared. But he knew James would freak out and want to hunt Silva down, so how to tell him? Get him drunk? No, James could get easily agitated when drunk. Tell him over the phone? No, then Nathan wouldn't know what James was doing. Ah, a public place. More specifically, James' favourite restaurant. A place James wouldn't lose his temper because he wouldn't want to be kicked out or banned. There's a reason Nathan was head of the Q branch. He was a genius. He rang James who was in the MI6 buildings, testing out some new weapons.

"Yes Nathan?"

"We're going out for dinner tonight. I'm in the mood for Moroccan."

"Whatever you want. Normal place."

"Yes. At 6pm James. Try not to be late."

"I'll do my best. See you then Nathan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan had spent the rest of the day flitting from job to job, restless. Steve and the others were avoiding after Nathan lost his temper at them. He didn't lose his temper often, but when he did, you'd better run. He should really apologize to them. And he would, tomorrow. After he had calmed James down. He was sitting in the restaurant at five to six, waiting for his lover, who arrived on the dot at 6pm.

"Right on time."

"As always."

They passed the evening through idle chit chat, discussing MI6, Greg and Lestrade's baby to be and if Sherlock would ever commit fully to John. As they were served the dessert, Nathan decided now was the time to discuss Silva.

"James, I met someone at the supermarket."

"Oh, a friend?"

"You could say that. Well, not really. It was Silva."

"What?! What the hell did he want?"

"It seems like he wants...me."

"What does that mean?"

"He has an obsession. I think he wants to start a family with me?"

"Why you?"

Bond was a trained MI6 agent, but he flinched back from the glare Nathan sent his way.

"Okay, that came out very...very wrong. What I meant was, why would he go after someone who has a partner? A fiancée actually. One he is having a child with?"

"Silva is crazy. We know that."

"We do. But this is a while new level of crazy. Everyone knows I am possessive. And angry. And extremely well trained."

"And Silva doesn't care. And he has help."

"I have MI6. We have MI6. And your family."

"I know. I have to say James, you are taking this very well."

"Oh no. I'm planning to go after Silva. And I will take him down. In the most, painful, bloodiest way possible."

"James, you can't take down Silva by yourself. And remember, he was Moriarty."

"I have MI6, Sherlock, Mycroft and three very intelligent, specially trained Americans on my side."

Crap. Nathan forgot about G, Tony and Steve. Of course they'd want to go after Silva and Moriarty. This was right up their street.

"James, we don't know what Silva and Moriarty combined are capable of. Please, don't do anything. Let MI6 handle this. Please James."

It wasn't often that Nathan said please. James knew that the younger man was serious. But he was a double 0 agent. He was a spy. He was used to sneaking around, getting information, beating up the bad guys. And James knew that Mycroft would help him. He had to keep Nathan safe. James couldn't lose another person. Especially not one who means so much to him. He realized Nathan was still waiting for his reply.

"Sure Nathan. I understand. I promise I won't take any stupid risks with Silva and Moriarty. I'll stay safe."

He felt slightly guilty when Nathan smiled at him, obviously relieved, but James was going to protect his family. And if he had to hunt down and kill two crazy men to do that, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got home, Nathan got a craving for tea and ice cream. James, always willing to give Nathan whatever he wanted, sat the younger man on the sofa and went into the kitchen to get the Earl Grey and the strawberry ice cream with tomato sauce drizzled over it. He handed it to his fiancée. who was curled up on the couch, watching Top Gear reruns.

"Here you are love."

"Thank you James. Want to watch? They're testing out the new Audi."

James fell onto the couch beside Nathan. Top Gear was the perfect mental escape. The only comments were from James, who had to rate each car. The Audi's always won. After episodes of Top Gear, Have I Got News For You and halfway through an episode of Mock the Week, the couple was disturbed by a knock on the door. James pulled away from a grumbling Nathan and opened the door.

"Vesper?"

"Hello James."

The agent was aware of his fiancée, who stood behind him, glaring at the woman.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi Nathan. My, aren't you glowing."

The younger man glowered, furious. How dare she come here? Again? And interrupt what had been a wonderful night? Bitch!

"I'll repeat Vesper. What are you doing here?"

"I have to leave a little earlier than I thought."

"Earlier?"

"Yes James. Tomorrow to be exact. So if you plan on coming with me, be at my hotel room tomorrow at 9am."

With a quick kiss to James' cheek, she walked away from the open door, leaving the two men in shocked silence. James couldn't believe this. He hadn't given Vesper's offer a thought. He hadn't a chance to, what with Nathan's accident. But know, all he could think about was Vesper, what they had, what they could have. He shook his head and turned to his upset fiancée.

"Come on Nathan. Let's get to bed."

Nathan accepted the kiss and followed James into the bedroom. They changed quickly and got into bed, James spooning Nathan. The Quartermaster fell asleep, James' arm around his waist and his breath on the back of Nathan's neck.

When the alarm woke him up the next morning, at 7:30, James was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Where has James gone? Well, you may wait for the next chapter to find out. R &R please. Next chapter, will James go with Vesper or stay with Nathan?


	17. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will James go with Vesper or stay with Nathan?

**Summary:** Will James go with Vesper or stay with Nathan?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Decisions, Decisions**

James woke up the next morning at 6am. He lay in bed, running his fingers through Nathan's hair. For once, 007 didn't know what to do. James was confused. And this was not a feeling he liked. He loved Nathan. They were engaged, they were going to start a family together and they were happy. But he never stopped loving Vesper. He was prepared to leave MI6 for her and, well, he hadn't even offered to do that for Nathan. He had to think. James slowly untangled himself from Nathan and quickly got changed. He had to go for a walk and think things over. He took a final look at Nathan before he left, wondering if this would be the last time he saw the young quartermaster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 8:45, James stood in front of Claridge's Hotel. Of course Vesper would stay in one of the poshest hotels in the city. He entered the hotel, nodding at the receptionist, before getting into an elevator and pressing the button for the penthouse suite.

"James, early as usual."

"Vesper."

"Tea?"

"No thank you."

Vesper smiled at the agent as he sat on the couch, as far away from the woman as he could get. He'd made his choice. Vesper knew James. She knew all his little tells. While he looked calm and in command, Vesper could see the tightness around his eyes and mouth and where James had been chewing his lip as he thought.

"You've made a decision then?"

"Yes. Vesper, I do love you. But I love Nathan more. What we had is firmly in the past. My future is with Nathan. I'm marrying him and he's having my child. I'm not leaving him for someone who stabbed me in the back."

Vesper nodded, smiling sadly at James.

"I think I knew this would happen. Just, before I leave, can I kiss you? Just one last time."

James sighed and nodded. It was one kiss. Nathan didn't have to know. He pressed a kiss to Vesper's lips and after a few seconds, tried to pull away. Something was wrong. James felt...weird. His tongue felt heavy, his mind was muddy and he couldn't move. What the hell? Vesper pulled away and smirked at the prone agent.

"Paralytic lipstick. Moriarty is a massive Doctor Who fan. Who would have thought? Just relax James. Oh and don't worry about Nathan. Silva will take very good care of him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter,Nathan is suspicious about James' choice and Moriarty makes an appearance. Also, the lipstick was influenced by Doctor Who. River Song wears one that causes hallucinations in whoever she kisses.


	18. Untitled 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is suspicious about James' choice and Moriarty makes an appearance.

**Summary:** Nathan is suspicious about James' choice and Moriarty makes an appearance.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Untitled 2**

Nathan sat on the bed, tears running down his face. James hadn't come back from Vesper's hotel. And unlike Tony, Nathan knew that James wouldn't abandon him. Certainly not for someone who hurt him like Vesper did. He knew that Mycroft was using his resources to search for James. So was MI6, but Nathan trusted Mycroft more. It was MI6 that led to James meeting that traitorous bitch.

"Nathan? Nathan, come on. You need to eat something. James wouldn't want you starving yourself."

"I'll be out in a minute John."

Ever since Nathan had reported James missing to his family and MI6, John Watson had been in his apartments, making sure he was eating, sleeping and taking his prenatal vitamins. Watson said it was easier than looking after Sherlock, which it probably was. Nathan stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a mess. His eyes were swollen and red rimmed, his lips were chewed and his hair was a mess. He looked awful.

"Nathan? Come on. Get out here."

Nathan left the bedroom, heading for the kitchen. Tony, Steve and G were searching for James and John was left to protect Nathan. Which he was fully capable of, but Nathan would like his fiancée back, thank you very much Silva. He smiled at John as he walks into the kitchen and begins eating.

"Nathan, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright. My husband is missing, I am turning into a whale and I cry at My Little Pony!"

"You're pregnant Nathan. As for the My Little Pony thing, don't worry. Sherlock cries watching it too. Just don't tell him I told you that."

Nathan chuckled at his friend.

"Nathan, I have to ask. Are you 100% sure that James didn't go with Vesper willingly?"

"Yes! John, we've been through this. I know James loves me, I know that he loves this child. He wouldn't just abandon us. Certainly not for Vesper! She broke his heart John. You didn't see him after that mission. I did. He moped around MI6 headquarters, he spent all his time in the shooting range, just spending his entire day shooting . He'd leave and go to bars, drink the night away and then come in the next day and do it all over again."

"Alright Nathan. I'll believe you. Sherlock and Mycroft won't though."

"I know. Please John, can't you work on Sherlock and try to get him to understand things from my perspective."

"Oh, I'll try Nathan. But I make no promises."

Nathan smiled at the older man. He knew John would try to help him. But at this point, Nathan was more concerned with getting James back than trying to change his stubborn brother's mind. And Nathan knew just who to ask for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock paced through the flat, scenarios running through his mind. Where was James? Sherlock just couldn't understand why James had left Nathan. And that frustrated him. He was Sherlock Holmes, he knew everything! He groaned as the doorbell rang.

"Door Mrs Hudson!"

The bell rang again.

"Door John!"

It rang a third time.

"For Christ's sake! Hold on a minute."

Sherlock headed for the door, grumbling about unhelpful landlady's and useless lovers. He swung the door open, a scowl on his face.

"Jim."

"Uh uh, that's Moriarty to you. Only people I'm going to kill call me Jim."

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"Yes, but not right now. Don't be stupid Sherlock."

Hah, stupid. As if. Jim had clearly gone insane. Well, more insane.

"I have a package for Nathan."

"And you couldn't deliver it straight to him?"

"With your little doctor there? And him armed? I'm insane, not stupid."

Jim handed a thin package to Sherlock before departing with a jaunty wave. Sherlock closed the door behind him, looking at the package in hand. Should he open it? Yes he should. If there was something in here that would cause Nathan some type of shock, Sherlock should know, to protect his baby brother. He tore open the envelope and flicked through the contents. Oh dear, Nathan would not like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, what was in the envelope and who will help Nathan?


	19. Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was in the envelope and who will help Nathan?

**Summary:** What was in the envelope and who will help Nathan?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Friend in Need**

"Alright Q, why am I here?"

"Please call me Nathan. This has nothing to do with MI6. It's personal, trust me."

"Okay Nathan, I'll repeat the question. Why am I here?"

"Because I need your help Alec."

Alec Trevelyan stared at the young man in front of him. He'd never really known Nathan Holmes, he'd left MI6 before the man became Quartermaster. But from what attention he'd paid to the man, he'd seen that Nathan was always calm, cool and collected. Now though, the man was a mess. HIs hair was knotted and tangled, his eyes were red and puffy and his skin was so pale he was nearly see through.

"Why don't you ask James? If my informants are correct, and they usually are, you two have become quite...close."

"James is the problem. Do you remember a women names Vesper? She worked in the finance section of MI6."

The former 00 had to think. Finally, a face came to mind.

"Faintly. Tall, thin, retty face, curvy, smart too. Wasn't she engaged to James at some point?"

"Yes they planned to get married. Then it turned out that she was a traitor."

"Oh yes, I remember now. She died in Venice."

"Actually, much like you, rumours of her death were greatly exaggerated."

"She's alive?"

"Yes and she has James. She's working with Raoul Silva and James Moriarty."

"Silva, I worked with him in MI6 a couple of times. Always thought there was something off about him. And I've heard of Moriarty. He went after your brother. And the Crown Jewels. Cocky little bugger."

"So you know them? Maybe well enough to gain their trust and find James for me?"

"Maybe, what's in it for me?"

"I clear your name with MI6, you can enter the country at any time and I open your British accounts to you again."

"You can do this."

"I'm the Quartermaster. And I got James Bond to settle down and propose. I can do anything Trevelyan."

The older man chuckled.

"Ah, the impudence of youth. Fine. James was one of my closest friends and you are his fiancée. Okay, I'll help you Nathan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mycroft, we have a problem."

"Yes, like you interrupting my very important phone call with Vladimir Putin. Leave for a minute."

Sherlock was ushered out the door into the waiting room, where Anthea smirked at him.

I told you he was busy."

"Yes you did. Now, be a good secretary and get us some tea and biscuits."

The woman visibly bristled.

"I am a Personal Assistant, not a secretary."

Mycroft opened his office door and waved Sherlock inside.

"Ah, Anthea, since your not busy, would you mind getting us some tea and biscuits?"

The woman walked off in a huff, ignoring the smirk Sherlock sent her way. Petty,he knew, but that was what John and Nathan "fun". Mycroft settled at his desk as Sherlock sat on the edge of it.

"Alright Sherlock, what is so important that you couldn't wait?"

"These."

Sherlock handed his brother the envelope delivered by Moriarity.

"Hand delivered by Moriarty himself."

Mycroft frowned at that piece of information. This must be important, if Moriarty was doing what he considered plebian work. Mycroft looked at the pictures and gasped.

"I know. My reaction too. Nathan has to see these Mycroft."

"He won't be happy."

"Of course not. He won't be happy until he has James home."

"I know. But we are no closer to finding them. These might help though. I'll ask around, see if anyone recognises the church or city in the background. It looks foreign, maybe Mediterranean."

"And then?"

"Then, I'll show them to Nathan. That's what Silva wants, obviously."

"Fine. We'll meet at his apartment tonight. See you there at eight. Bring Greg. We can order take out and have a nice, family dinner."

Mycroft nodded, too engrossed in the pictures in front of him to call Sherlock out on the idea of a nice Holmes' family dinner. As Sherlock left, he passed Anthea, carrying a tray with a teapot, two cups and a plate of biscuits.

"That's alright Anthea. I won't be needing tea. Mycroft might need those biscuits though, he has busy day ahead. Ooh, are those custard creams? Think I'll have one or two."

He snatched the two custard creams of the plate, knowing they were Mycroft's favourites, and left the building. As he ate the biscuits, he found himself wondering, if James would be found? And those photos, were they forced or did James willingly marry Vesper? Sherlock, for once, was clueless. And he didn't like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. So, they were wedding pictures. Sorry folks. Just noticed, I really like saying Moriarty. I don't know why, it just rolls off the tongue. Anyway, next chapter, Alec meets the Holmes family and James' honeymoon.


	20. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets the Holmes family and James' honeymoon.

**Summary:** Alec meets the Holmes family and James' honeymoon.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Meet the Family**

Alec followed Nathan to his apartment. He was going to meet the Holmes brothers. He knew about them, obviously. Everyone at MI6 knew about the Holmes brothers. Mycroft was the eldest. He ruled the British government. And with an iron fist. Everyone was scared of him. Even Alec. He wasn't looking forward to meeting the older man. Especially with the pregnancy hormones. And then there was Sherlock. The consulting detective. He actually made up a job because everything else was beneath him. He did good work though. Alex was kind of looking forward to meeting him actually.

"Here we are. You know about my brothers I presume?"

"Who doesn't?

The younger man smirked.

"Yes well, tread gently and don't mention Mycroft's weight. He's sensitive about it."

Alec nodded and followed the younger man into the apartment.

"Sherlock? Mycroft?"

In the kitchen."

The two men walked into the kitchen and as the brother talked, Alec took the chance to examine the elder Holmes. Mycroft was tall, with thin, ginger hair and blue eyes. He wore a very expensive suit that was designed to hide his baby bump. For some reason, even though it wasn't raining outside, he also carried an umbrella. Weird. Sherlock was taller than both his brothers. Whip thin, he had very high cheek bones, bright blue eyes and curly, black hair. All in all, an attractive family. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Mycroft mentioned his name.

"And how can Alex help us find James?

"Well he used to work at MI6, so he's good at getting information and now he's a bad guy so he has connection we wouldn't."

The two brothers looked at Alec, judging him. The man reminded himself that he was a former 00 and now ran a criminal empire so don't fidget. The men finished and Sherlock took a sip of his tea.

"I suppose he'll do. So, what is your plan?"

"Pardon?"

"Ugh, your plan to get to James?"

Oh, well I'll make contact with Moriarity and arrange a meet up. Things will progress from there."

Was...was Sherlock laughing? Nathan smacked his brother on the arm, while Mycroft glared at him, somehow holding his umbrella menacingly?

"I'm not trying to be mean, but that's a stupid mean."

That wasn't mean?

"Look, you and Silva are both former 00's. Along with that you and James were good friends. There's a very good chance that Silva will be suspicious of you trying to make an agreement with Moriarty."

"Huh, you're right. One of my men will have to do it. Ah, Sebastian Moran. He's perfect. My second in command. Nathan, I'll need to discuss this with him. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know the story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hawaii. James hated Hawaii. Well, no. He didn't mind Hawaii. He hated being abducted here by three psychopaths. He and Vesper were on day three of their "honeymoon". For three days, James had walked around Hawaii with that bitch on his arm. And he was never left alone. Silva always had four men following the couple around. James could handle four men. But Moriarty was still in England, watching Nathan. And if James tried to escape, Nathan would be killed. James wouldn't risk that. He sat on a bench waiting for his wife to finish shopping, jumping up when he heard screaming. He ran to the disturbance, only to be beaten there by a group of three. A blond haired man, a dark haired man and a tall, dark haired woman. The blond was dragging a man away in handcuffs, while the other two dealt with crowd control. James turned to the woman next to him.

"They're not normal police. are they?"

She laughed.

"No, they're 5-0. An elite police force."

Huh. James wandered back to Vesper. 5-0. Steve's friends. A smile grew on James' face. Well, at least now he knew who to ask for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, James meets Chin and Sebastian meets Moriarty.


	21. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets Chin and Sebastian meets Moriarty.

**Summary:** James meets Chin and Sebastian meets Moriarty.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Meetings**

James stood outside the 5-0 headquarters, wondering if he should go in. By doing this, he was putting Nathan's life at risk. But it had to be done. These people could help him get back to Nathan. He had told Vesper that he wanted to buy her a present and it was easy to slip away from his guards. After all, he was 007. He steeled himself and walked into the building, letting out a small sigh of relief when the air conditioning hit his face.

"Trust me brah, a common reaction from tourists."

James turned to reply to the stranger.

"We don't get this heat in England."

"Guess not. Do you need 5-0's help?"

Straight to the point. Exactly as Steve described Chin-Ho.

"Yes I do. My name is James Bond and I need your help to escape from the people that have abducted me here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moriarty walked into the cafe, keeping an eye out for this Moran fellow. He'd told the sniper to wear a red top and black trousers. Ah, there he was. Not bad. Attractive. Moran was taller than him, lean but muscled, with brown eyes, a strong jaw line, stubble, curly black hair and full lips. Very attractive. The tight red t-shirt and black jeans completed a very pleasing picture.

"Mr. Moran?"

"Yes. And you must be Mr Moriarty?"

Moriarty sat down and ordered an Americano.

"Anything for you?"

"I have my tea."

"Tea, you really are Irish."

Sebastian smiled at the criminal, who ignored the skip in his heartbeat.

"So Sebastian, what makes you think you're the right fit for my corporation?"

"Well, I'm an excellent shot, I was dishonourably discharged from the army for starting a betting ring..."

"What did you bet on?"

"When two of our commanding officers would finally get together. They found out and weren't pleased."

"Okay. I'll admit, I like it. You could be just what we're looking for. But before I decide, you will have to do something for me."

"A date? I can do that no problem."

Moriarty laughed, liking this man's spunk.

"I like you. No, you have to get some...information for me first. From MI6. You said you could hack."

"And I can. What do you need?"

"I need personal information on Nathan Holmes and 007. Think you can get it for me without alerting MI6."

The other man smirked, confidence radiating from him.

"Of course I can. I can, and will, do anything for, or to, you."

Jim liked this guy. As the man stood and walked away, Jim's eyes ran up and down his body, concentrating on his ass. Yeah, Jim really liked this guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, James explains his predicament to Chin and 5-0 while Sebastian gets the information. BTW, I picture Aidan Turner as Sebastian.


	22. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James explains his predicament to Chin and 5-0 while Sebastian gets the information

**Summary:** James explains his predicament to Chin and 5-0 while Sebastian gets the information

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Story Time**

"Where are we going?"

Look brah, this is obviously a conversation we can't have in front of Danny or Kono, so we're going to a restaurant. Kamekona is a good guy. We can trust him to give us some privacy."

After they sat at a table in front of Kamekona's truck and had their food, Chin decided to get down to the serious business.

"How did you know where to find us?"

"You're not exactly subtle. And I know McGarrett."

"Steve? He's in England?"

James nodded, watching Chin as he took in this piece of news. The other man's face went from sad to angry to relieved to happy.

"Thank God. We had no clue where he was. Steve is good at disappearing. We worried we'd never find him."

"Look, there's no point you going running after Steve. He had his reasons for leaving and when he's ready, he'll come back."

"True, brah, true. Anyway, why did you come to 5-0?"

"Like I said, I was abducted. They're threatening my pregnant fiancée back in England, Nathan. Vesper, my "wife", is an ex girlfriend I thought was dead. She's working with two men, Raoul Silva and James Moriarty. One wants to take down MI6, the other wants to destroy the Holmes' family. Silva is obsessed with Nathan. He wants him for himself. I need to get back to England, but to do that I need to get rid of Vesper. Think you can help?"

Chin looked thoughtful. He wanted to help. If James got to England, he might pass on a message to Steve. But this wouldn't be easy and it would be hard to convince Danny to help. He'd want to drag Steve back from England by the ear and lock him in the beach house so he could never leave again. He made his decision.

"Yeah brah. We'll help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you're just giving them this, very private, important information."

Nathan rolled his eyes as Alec slapped the back of Sebastian's head.

"No idiot. This information is all false. Of course I wouldn't Moriarty real information on MI6 employees."

"And what if this Silva guy sees it? Didn't he used to work for MI6?"

"I know. There's some real information in here. Unimportant stuff. Birthdays, anniversaries, number of marriages, things like that. Things about our co-workers that we usually file to the back of our minds, but we remember when we see it on paper. So, he'll know that these things are right and will hopefully, presume that everything else is well."

Alec placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Look, don't worry Seb. If something goes wrong both Mycroft and I have men there to pull you out. Remember, be confident. You have to sell this."

Sebastian nodded at his boss and accepted the USB key Nathan handed to him. He could be confident, he could sell this. He had to. He walked out the door, heading for the pub he was meeting Jim in. Be confident, sell it, try not to stare at Jim's ass. Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Silva looks over the information and James meets Danny


	23. Mission Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva looks over the information and James meets Danny

**Summary:** Silva looks over the information and James meets Danny

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Mission Success**

Silva glared at Jim through the laptop screen.

"Why have you bothered me? I happen to be enjoying a holiday in Hawaii."

"I know sweetie. But I have the information that you wanted."

"On the MI6 personnel?"

"Mmhm."

"How did you get through the protection they have?"

"Oh I didn't."

Jim pointed the laptop at Sebastian, who was drinking a cup of at the sink. Sebastian had to admit, he liked Jim's place. It was classy and understated, a bit like Jim.

"Meet Sebastian Moran, my new...assisstant."

"assistant?"

"If Sherlock can have one, so can I."

Silva rolled his eyes and asked for the personnel information. James quickly sent it to him and Sebastian watched nervously as the former 00 looked over it.

"This all seems to be in order. I recognise some of these people and the dates. Good work Mr Moran. Jim, I'll be in touch."

Sebastian let out a relieved sigh as Silva cut the connection. That was terrifying. James smirked up at him.

"Don't worry. He's a kitten at heart. Now Mr. Moran, I believe that you are owed a reward for a job well done."

"Cool, there's a bar down the road. I wouldn't say no to a drink."

Jim chuckled.

"All in good time Sebastian, all in good time."

He grabbed the taller man's hand, pulling towards the back of the apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"Bedroom."

Oh. _Oh_. Oh no. He couldn't do this. Alec would kill him. His breath caught in his throat as Jim stripped in front of him. He was so pale. And Sebastian liked men who were smaller than him. Jim was a lot smaller. And thinner. And perfect. Oh, fuck it. As he pushed Jim onto the bed beneath him, all thoughts of Alec disappeared, his mind completely taken over by James Moriarty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, we're going to meet Danny at 5-0 offices."

"What about your cousin?"

"She has a date."

James smiled at the other man and followed him into the office. He was excited to meet Danny. Steve had told him so much about the other man, he felt like he knew Danny already. A small, blond man with an annoyed look on his face approached him. Yep, that was Danny.

"Chin, who's this?"

"Danny this is James. He needs our help."

A suspicious look passed over Danny's face. James liked him.

"And why does he need our help?"

"He was forced into a marriage and taken here against his will. He needs to get home to his pregnant fiancée."

Through the introduction, the suspicious look stayed on Danny's face.

"And we're helping him why?"

"Danny, Steve told him about us."

The fight drained out of Danny. With a long suffering sigh he ushered James into an office. Chin sat on the edge of the desk as Danny took his place behind it.

"Not even here and he's still causing me extra work. Okay James, let's figure out a plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Nathan gets emotional, Sebastian becomes emotionally invested and Danny and James talk about Steve


	24. LoveHate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan gets emotional, Sebastian becomes emotionally invested and Danny and James talk about Steve

**Summary:** Nathan gets emotional, Sebastian becomes emotionally invested and Danny and James talk about Steve

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Love/Hate**

"How do you know Steve?"

"He works for my soon to be brother in law."

"Mycroft, the 'civil servant'?"

Danny had actually made quotation marks with his fingers. Steve was right, Danny was a big child sometimes.

"Yes, the government worker."

"So, Steve works for the English government?"

"No, he's one of Nathan's bodyguards."

"Why does your fiancée need guards?"

"Because Silva and Moriarty want to hurt him."

"And so Steve lives in England with him?"

"Yep."

Danny sighed. He's happily admit to missing Steve. And Grace missed him to. Danny never thought that Steve meant so much to him, but now he was 100% sure. Danny was in love with Steve McGarrett. And the only way to get him back was to get James back to England and stop this Silva fellow.

"Okay, we have to get you back to England. One of us will travel with you, just to make sure you're safe. I probably will. We have to sneak you out of the hotel. You can easily lose Vesper, right?"

"Yeah, no problem. It's Silva that will be the problem."

"Leave that to us. Meet me here in three days. I'll text you the time and details of our flight. Kono and Chin can distract Silva for a while."

James nodded and stood. He had to return to Vesper. She was getting curious about his treks around Hawaii. But hopefully, in three days, James would be home with Nathan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian was scared. Not of Moriarty or his partner. And he wasn't scared of Mycroft. Sebastian was scared of himself. He was falling for Moriarty. Falling hard. When he wasn't being evil and sadistic, Jim was actually pretty nice. And funny. And attractive. But he's evil, the sensible part of his mind screamed. He's hot, the more erotic side of his brain screamed. Sebastian groaned and smacked his cheek. He had to do something. He had to forget Jim Moriarty. He had to have sex with some random person. And pray that Jim doesn't find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan couldn't help the tears that flowed down his face. God, he hated how emotional he got. He was watching Scrubs and Laverne had died. Normally, Nathan got a little misty eyed at this scene when Carla said her goodbyes to her friend, but now, with pregnancy hormones, he was wailing. Steve, Tony and G all ignored him at this point. They were used to his mood swings. He missed James. He wanted his fiancée back. And god damn, he was going to get him back! Nathan stood from the couch, intent on seeking out his guards. He was a computer genius. He could find James. If there was one thing that James was not, it was subtle. He would go to his brothers, with his three guards of course, and demand they help him find his fiancée. Nathan was not above using bribery. Heaven forbid Mummy found out that Sherlock was still sneaking the odd cigarette or that Mycroft spent hours playing online games, even while pregnant. The young man smirked. It was time to get James back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please.Next chapter, James is found, Danny and Steve talk and Jim sees something he doesn't like.


	25. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is found, Danny and Steve talk and Jim sees something he doesn't like.

**Summary:** James is found, Danny and Steve talk and Jim sees something he doesn't like.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Lost and Found**

G shifted in his seat. Nathan had been on his computer for three hours now, ignoring all the tea and food Tony placed beside him. The NCIS agent was used to waiting on computer agents. He often had to sit with Eric, waiting for the tech expert to break a firewall or decipher some code, but Eric wasn't pregnant. The agent shared a concerned look with Steve. If anyone could get Nathan to move it was the 5-0 officer. Steve was a lot like James. Hard headed, stubborn and dedicated to his work, in this case Nathan. Steve sighed and tapped the Quartermaster on the shoulder.

"Nathan, you haven't eaten or drank anything in three hours."

"I know. But I am so close to finding James, give me thirty minutes."

"No! I know you're close to finding James and that's wonderful Nathan. But you can't neglect your own wellbeing. James wouldn't want that."

That broke Nathan out of his spell. He frowned at his minders and finally stood up from the computer and walked into the kitchen, where Tony was cooking lunch.

"You're out. Are you ok?"

"I need food and drink and then I can finish my work."

"Okay. Anything in particular?"

"Just give me a sandwich and some tea."

Within two minutes, there was a ham and cheese sandwich and a cup of tea in front of Nathan. He frowned when he saw the looks on his minder's faces.

"I'm sorry okay. I know you're worried but the faster I get James back, the better. Then we can concentrate on the baby."

G sighed and sat across from Nathan.

"We know that Nathan. But you're our main concern. We were hired to protect you and we already let you down once, we don't want it to happen again."

Nathan smiled at his friends. He bit into the sandwich and sipped his tea.

"Fine. In one hour I will go back to the computer and spend 45 minutes looking for James. Is that agreeable?"

The three men nodded and watched as Nathan ate his food. They had already failed to protect him once. They swore that it would never happen again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later and Nathan was immersed in his computer again. Tony and G were playing on James' Playstation and Steve was watching them, laughing at the childish behaviour. He excused himself from the room as his phone rang.

"McGarrett."

"...Steve?"

"Danny?"

Steve collapsed to the floor in the hallway, not believing he was talking to his Danny.

"Danny..what?"

"I cannot believe that you go all the way to a different continent and don't bother to change your number. Did the Navy teach you nothing?"

"You know where I am?"

"Yes. You're in London. With Nathan Holmes. And I'm in Hawaii with James Bond."

"James? James is there? Is he okay?"

"He's married. And stop trying to change the subject. We need to talk."

"Look. we'll talk later. Right now, I need to talk to Nathan."

Steve hung up, sprinting to the living room.

"Nathan! I know where James is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim was bored. He didn't really like bars, but it was amusing seeing women and men get shot down. He straightened up as he saw Sebastian walk into the bar.

'Hm, is he here to see me? How sweet. Wait, who the bloody hell is that?'

Sebastian was meeting a man? The other man was smaller than Sebastian with brown eyes and black hair. He was handsome, if you went for pretty boys. But why was Sebastian meeting him? And here? Jim's eyes narrowed. No way would Sebastian get away with this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, James and Danny arrive in London and Jim punishes Sebastian (and not in a sexy way)


	26. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Danny arrive in London and Jim punishes Sebastian (and not in a sexy way)

**Summary:** James and Danny arrive in London and Jim punishes Sebastian (and not in a sexy way)  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction  
 _Flashback_

**Surprise!**

Heathrow. Finally. James sighed in relief as he left the terminal and walked into the London drizzle. He could hear Danny complaining behind him, but after a week getting to know the man, he could ignore him. Getting away from Silva and Vesper had been too easy.

_"James, Silva and I have to meet with a man."_

_"About a dog?"_

_Vesper laughed and kissed James on his cheek._

_"There's that sense of humour. But no. About weapons. It's difficult to get weapons on this island without the police noticing."_

_James would happily admit that 5-0 were excellent at their jobs._

_"This man lives on the other side of the island so we'll be gone for two days. You will have guards of course and we expect you to behave."_

The guards were easy to take down. James shot them with their own guns and left to meet Danny. They were in London within the day. Danny caught up with the MI6 agent and smiled at the other man, glad that they had gotten away.

"We're safe."

"For now at least. Silva won't give up. He wants me dead and Nathan in his bed. The fact that I escaped so easily will just piss him off."

"Good to know. So, where to now?"

"Where do you think? To Nathan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian walked into Jim's apartment, confused. He had gotten a text from Jim saying to come to his apartment and that it was urgent. Alec told him to go along with it, that Sebastian had to stay on Moran's good side.

"Jim? You here?"

"Living area."

Sebastian walked into the living area and smiled at Jim, who glared back.

"Jim, is everything ok?"

"No Sebastian. You have displeased me. Do you know why?"

Shit! Did Jim know that Sebastian was a double agent? Oh God, would he kill Sebastian?

"N..no. What did I do Jim?"

"I saw you in that bar last night. With that man."

Oh thank God.

"How do you think that made me feel Sebastian? Seeing the man I had been with the night before with someone else."

"Bad?"

Jim strode across the room to Sebastian and slapped him across the face.

"Humiliated! I felt like you were replacing me. And you will have to be punished Sebastian,"

Jim pressed the taser against Sebastian's side and the man collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"And it won't be fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan sat in the kitchen with his friends, eating the dinner Tony prepared.

"You're certain he's in Hawaii?"

Steve groaned and dropped his head to the table.

"For the one hundredth time Nathan, I am 100% sure that James is in Hawaii!"

"Actually, I'm right here."

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, James and Nathan reunite and Danny and Steve hash things out


	27. Happy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Nathan reunite and Danny and Steve hash things out

**Summary:** James and Nathan reunite and Danny and Steve hash things out  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Happy Reunion**

"James?"

"Hello Nathan."

"You're here?"

James smiled at the younger man.

"Yes Nathan. I'm here. I'm home."

With a cry, Nathan launched himself in James' arms, tears running down his face. James' picked Nathan up into his arms and left the room without a word. The four men stared after the couple, shocked. Finally, Tony broke the silence.

"Well, that was unexpected. And who are you?"

Steve finally looked at the man who walked in with James.

"Oh shit. Danny?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James gently deposited Nathan on the bed before closing the bedroom door. He climbed onto the bed, gathering Nathan into his arms, resting a hand on the baby bump. Nathan buried his face into James' neck, inhaling his scent.

"You're actually here."

"Yes love. I'm here. I'm only sorry that it took me so long."

"Only a month."

"I know. But that's a month without you. And without our child."

"No worries. You have time to make up for it."

James chuckled, pressing a kiss onto Nathan's hair.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Nathan grinned at the older man, pressing a kiss to James' lips.

"Right now, I just want to stay here with you, okay? Tomorrow, we can worry about Silva and Vesper and telling my brothers that you're back. But for now, I just want to fall asleep with my fiancée beside me for the first time in a month."

The agent smiled at his young fiancée, thrilled to have the younger man back in his arms.

"Fine with me love, fine with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

Tony and G left the room, sensing the tension between the two men.

"I came with James. The questions is Steve McGarrett, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Steve stared at his friend, searching for an answer.

"Well Steve. I'm waiting."

"Okay, fine. I just needed to get away Danny. From everything."

The _"from you"_ went unsaid.

"So you ran. To England? Do you have any idea how it felt when my best friend just didn't show up to work and I had no clue where he was? For all I knew, you'd gone back to   
Korea. And don't even get me started on the questions Gracie was asking me. She thought you were never going to come back."

Steve had no reply for that.

"Oh my God. You weren't going to come back, were you?"

"No."

"Why the _hell_ not? Steve, what was so bad that you left you're home and went 3000 miles away?"

"You! I loved you and all you wanted was your ex wife."

Danny stared, shocked at Steve's confession. Taking a deep breath, he decided to take James' advice and grab life by the balls. He moved to Steve and grabbed his shirt, pulling the taller man down to his level and pressing a forceful kiss to his lips. Let's see Steve stay away from Hawaii after this.

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, James and the Holmes' brothers make plans to deal with Vesper and Silva and Jim has plans for Sebastian.


	28. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and the Holmes' brothers make plans to deal with Vesper and Silva and Jim has plans for Sebastian.

**Summary:** James and the Holmes' brothers make plans to deal with Vesper and Silva and Jim has plans for Sebastian.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Planning**

Nathan knew Mycroft and Sherlock were still shocked. James was just smug. Sherlock hadn't deduced this! James liked getting one over on Sherlock. And Mycroft was an added bonus. Not that he'd make fun of Mycroft. He had first hand experience of pregnancy hormones. James didn't want to make Greg's life any harder. He already had to deal with Donovan and Anderson everyday. Finally, Mycroft took a sip of his tea and smiled at James.

"Well, we are glad to have you back James. Has Nathan caught you up?"

"Pretty much. Still can't believe you're working with Alec."

"Trust me, it was not a route we wanted to take. But we had no choice. Although..."

"Although what? Mycroft, what's wrong?"

"We didn't want to worry you. You have just reunited with your fiancée and your pregnant, but, Sebastian has disappeared off our radar."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Mycroft has men searching for him and I've checked with the homeless network. I was told that Sebastian entered a bar with a tall man some days ago, and left with a small, dark haired man."

"Moriarty?"

"We certainly believe so."

Nathan felt terrible. Sebastian had met Moritarty because Nathan went to Alec for help. If he hadn't, then the sniper might have stayed safe, not be taken by a psycho. He was taken out of his thoughts by Sherlock's hand on his shoulder.

"Nathan, don't feel guilty. Sebastian knew what he was doing was dangerous and we made sure he knew all the risks involved. He still chose to work with us. This is not your fault."

Nathan smiled at his brother, feeling a bit better. Mycroft felt bad that he had to interrupt the little moment, but he felt it was right being their older brother and all.

"We do still have a problem. Or two problems rather."

"Vesper and Silva."

"Very good James. Yes, and they'll know where James has gone. They will come after him, after you Nathan. They might wait the next four months until your child is born, but then they might not. We have to be prepared."

"So what do we do?"

"James must go to MI6 and let them know he's back. I will get extra security on Nathan. I know some people, ex CIA, FBI, KGB."

"I'm sorry. KGB?"

"Yes Nathan, KGB. I'll get squads of them to protect the two of you around the clock, as well as Sherlock, John, Greg and Mrs. Hudson. I'm presuming Ms. Moneypenny and M can look after themselves."

"We presume so."

"Fine. For now, we wait. Let them make the first move and then we react. I'm afraid it's all we can do."

There was no reply. Everyone knew that Mycroft was right and they hated it. They were basically sitting ducks. For now, all they could do was wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian woke to a voice calling his name.

"Da?"

"Cute, but no such luck. Wake up Sebastian. We have a lot to talk about."

Jim. Oh shit, Jim! Sebastian remembered now.

"You tasered me!"

"It was more a cattle prod than a taser, but potayto, potato, huh?"

This man was insane. Wait, was he tied up? Sebastian tried moving his hands, only to find them handcuffed to the headboard. Huh, kinky.

"Now. now. Trust me, there will be no sex tonight. I want to know some things Sebastian."

"Like what?"

"Who you're working for."

"I work for you."

"Cute, I did some research. You're not who you say you are Mr Moran. So I want the truth, who are you working for and why are you here?"

Sebastian glared at the smaller man, not saying anything. Jim smirked.

"Fine. I know when I'm beat. But I will get the answers from you Sebastian. I'll leave you here for now. I'll be back this evening. It's 11:30. I should be back by around 8. I do hope you don't get too hungry when I'm gone. It's not like you can get your own food, is it? Tata for now."

With a wave, Jim left the room, locking the door behind him. Shit, Sebastian was in trouble. And he had no way to get a message to Alec. Shit, Sebastian hated to admit it, but he was in trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, James hears some distrassing news at MI6 and will Sebastian crack?


	29. Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James hears some surprising news at MI6 and will Sebastian crack?

**Summary:** James hears some surprising news at MI6 and will Sebastian crack?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Unexpected News**

Sebastian was exhausted. He lost track of time. Sebastian was starving, thirsty and plain exhausted. He didn't want to betray his friend, but he needed food and water. The door opened and Jim walked in, smirking at the prisoner.

"So have you decided to talk?"

Sebastian ignored the questions, glaring at the man.

"Sebastian, I can leave you here for weeks if I want to. What's Alec going to do? Go to the cops?"

Sebastian stiffened at the mention of Alec.

"Oh, that's right sweetheart. I know all about your boss. Left MI6 to become a career criminal and lures you into his organisation and his bed. And you loved it didn't you? Betraying your lover would be like betraying your heart. Oh! But Seb, you already betrayed him. We had sex Sebastian Moran. That is a betrayal."

He was right. Sebastian knew he was right and he hated it. Finally, Sebastian gave in.

"Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know."

Jim smiled, obviously pleased. Sebastian was pleased as well. Unknown to Jim, one of Sebastian's filling was a GPS. One hard bite down and Alec would find him easily. Sebastian knew he would be out of this apartment before the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James walked into the MI6 building, smirking at the shocked looks. He loved when he came back from the dead, so to speak. It tended to throw people off kilter, which James enjoyed. He walked to M's office, smiling at Moneypenny, talking on the phone, completely unaware of who stood in front of her.

"Eve?"

"J...James?"

Eve jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around the agent. James escaped and by himself. She couldn't believe it. Usually James caused explosions and death. The fact that he escaped with no major incidents or news coverage was a big surprise. She moved away from James, holding him at arms length, running her eyes over his body, looking for any injuries.

"I'm not hurt. I left the island peacefully."

"Peacefully? You?"

"I can do peacefully. Anyway, I need to see M. You can come to the apartment tonight and we'll catch up. I think Nathan has missed you."

Eve swatted him away. With a smirk, James headed for M's office. He let himself in and waited for the man to notice him.

"I know it's you Bond. I've already spoken to Holmes. What I want to know is why you're here?"

Bond really should have expected Mycroft to alert M.

"Nathan and I need extra protection. Silva will be pissed off that I escaped so easily. He'll come after me. We just don't know when."

"I know. I already have Tanner choosing his best men or women to protect you. Is that all?"

James nodded and turned to leave the office. Before he reached the door, M called him back.

"James, something happened while you were away. Someone wants to see you."

"Sir? Someone wants to see me?"

"Olivia Mansfield is alive James."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, James and Nathan meet Olivia Mansfield and will Alec save Sebastian? As for, who is Olivia Mansfield? Answered here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M_(James_Bond)#Judi_Dench:_1995.E2.80.932012


	30. Face to Face 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Nathan meet Olivia Mansfield and will Alec save Sebastian?

**Summary:** James and Nathan meet Olivia Mansfield and will Alec save Sebastian?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

Face to Face

"Olivia Mansfield? Who's Olivia Mansfield? And why does she want to meet us?"

"I don't know Nathan. The name sounds familiar, but I meet so many people in my line of work."

"Terrific. She could be another ex girlfriend. I wonder of this one will try to kidnap you and kill me as well."

"I will have you know that I have never dated anyone named Olivia."

"Great, so a one night stand?"

"Well, possibly. I never really learn their names."

He could feel Nathan's eyes glaring at him. It wasn't James fault that he had a lot of sex. It was necessary for his work. But, ever since he got together with Nathan, he hadn't slept with anyone on his jobs. He was actually being faithful. James rested his hand on Nathan's thigh and smiled at the younger man, ignoring his cries of "eyes on the road, you lunatic!"

"Nathan. We'll be fine. We'll meet this woman and then we can go home, okay?"

The younger man nodded, slightly consoled. He still hoped that it wasn't an ex of James'. If it was, he'd just have to deal with it. According to M, this woman was vitally important in the hunt for Silva. And God dammit, if she could put away the man threatening Nathan's family, the quartermaster would kiss her himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian sighed as his escape attempts were once again fruitless. He had been missing for around three days, if he believed what Jim told him. Guess no one was coming to save him, he thought to himself. And he couldn't save himself. He'd been trying non stop since he got here. He stiffened as he heard the apartment's door open. Jim was back. Shit, god only knows what Jim had planned for him today. The man was getting angrier the more Sebastian refused to talk. He tensed as the door slowly opened.

"Alec! You came."

The older man smiled down at his agent.

"Like I'd leave you in the hands of this maniac. Brian is distracting him. He;s pretending to be on of those people on the street with a questionnaire."

Sebastian winced as his arms were freed from the handcuffs.

"Can you walk?"

He stood, testing his legs. They were a bit weak, but he'd be able to walk with support. Alec, seeing this, threw Sebastian's arm around his shoulders.

"Let's get you out of here. Moriarty will be back soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, here we are."

Nathan and James had pulled up in front of an apartment building.

"Fancy. James, why can't we live in a place like this?"

"Because the apartment we live in is perfectly fine."

"Until the child comes."

"Which is why we will start looking for a new apartment soon."

Nathan smiled at his fiancée. James was so sweet, Nathan was lucky to have him. He led James to the elevator. Like hell he was climbing eleven flights of stairs. Nathan wouldn't say it, but he was worried. He hated going into things blind and judging from how James kept a hand on his gun, so was the double-oh agent. They exited the elevator on the eleventh floor and walked to apartment 1101. James knocked on the door and smiled reassuringly at his young fiancée as they waited. When the door opened, James stared at the person in front of him.

"M?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Olivia explains how she survived and does Sebastian want to go back to Jim?


	31. Things Made Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia explains how she survived and does Sebastian want to go back to Jim?

**Summary:** Olivia explains how she survived and does Sebastian want to go back to Jim?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Things Made Clear**

"You're dead."

"Clearly not Mr. Bond."

"But if you're alive, then why were you replaced?"

"excellent question Mr. Holmes. It's clear that you have the brains in the relationship."

"You were shot. You died in my arms. We were at your funeral. I got that horrible bull dog for Christ's sake."

James was getting annoyed. Both Nathan and Olivia could see that. Nathan dragged his lover to the couch, stroking his arm and whispering calming words in his ear as Olivia made tea.

"I would make coffee, but clearly Nathan can't drink that anymore."

Nathan thanked the older woman as he accepted the tea. He handed James' his and smiled at the older man, who had calmed down. James took a sip of tea, wishing it was something stronger.

"Okay. How did you live?"

"Honestly Bond, like one shot to the hip could ever kill me. MI6 found me and transported me to a private hospital."

"But why did you have to fake it then?"

"You can't just leave MI6. Especially after making the enemies I have. M had to die so Olivia Mansfield could live."

"And you couldn't tell anyone?"

"No Nathan. That would put others at risk."

"So why reveal yourself now?"

"Because I can help you James. No one knows Silva better than me. I can help you finally nail that bastard for good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian lay awake in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Jim. He knew he shouldn't think about the madman, but he couldn't help it. The man was like a drug. And it's not like Sebastian had men lining up to sleep with him. Although, he wouldn't mind if Alec was in his bed. He jumped as his phone vibrated with a message.

_Hey sweet thing, want to come back to mine? I'm lonely and bored. And this time you can leave. If you want ;D Jimxxx_

Alec smiled at the text. He knew what he was going to do. He jumped out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and some jeans. He had to see Jim.

 

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter Olivia and Mycroft meet and Alec decides what to do with Sebastian


	32. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Mycroft meet and Alec decides what to do with Sebastian

**Summary:** Olivia and Mycroft meet and Alec decides what to do with Sebastian

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Decisions, Decisions**

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as Anthea opened his office door for the elderly woman.

"Ms. Masnfield. Here was me thinking you were dead."

"Well Mr. Holmes, I suppose you don't know everything after all."

The two stared at each other for a few tense seconds, before Mycroft started laughing, olivia joining in. Mycroft stood from his desk and wrapped the older woman into a warm hug.

"My God Olivia. It's wonderful to see you my dear. How have you been?"

"Retired. Bored. Anthea is bringing tea, isn't she?"

As she finished the sentence, Anthea walked in, carrying a silver tray with a teapot, two cups and biscuits. She left it on the desk and walked out, making sure to lock the door behind her. Two of the most important people in England were in that room and no one was getting in without going through Anthea first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Olivia. What brings you out of retirement?"

"Your brother. Not the irritating one."

"Nathan. You're helping him and James?"

"Yes. No one knows Silva better than I. He fixates on things. This time, he has fixated on Nathan. And he won't stop until he either has Nathan or is dead."

"Wasn't he dead before?"

"So was I. What's your point?"

Retirement hadn't dulled Olivia's wit, that was for sure. Mycroft took a sip of his tea (decaffeinated, Greg and Anthea made sure of that) and studied the woman in front of him. Olivia looked like a harmless old woman, but everyone who knew her knew that was a complete lie.

"And what can you do?"

"I know Silva better than anyone Mycroft. I understand his mind and his actions. I have some idea of what he's going to do next and I know all his contacts. In fact, I have gotten some of his contacts on my side. And he thinks me dead. It's the perfect opportunity to finally take the bastard down for good."

Mycroft smirked at the woman in front of him. He was glad she was on their side. With Olivia's help, Silva would be stopped in no time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec ran his hands through his hair, looking at a sleeping Sebastian. Something had to be done with the younger man. Alec knew what had happened with Moriarity. He knew Sebastian was falling for the criminal. Which meant Alec had to do something. The last thing he needed was one of his most trusted men stabbing him in the back. He roughly shook the younger man awake.

"Sebastian, wake up."

"Wha..? Alec? What the hell are you doing?"

"Get up. Pack your things and then get out."

Sebastian sat up, staring at his boss, confused.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I know something happened with Moriarity. I was a 00. You think you can fool me? I can't trust you to have my back Sebastian. So you have to leave."

"Just like that? I've worked with you for nearly a decade! And you're going to throw me out over some sex."

Alec hated when Sebastian was right. He paced around the room, thought running through his head.

"Fine. In 24 hours, you have a choice. You can either come back here or go to Jim. I suggest you choose carefully Sebastian. But for now, you have to leave."

With that, he left the room, a very confused Sebastian sitting on the bed. What was he going to do now?

 

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Sebastian makes his choice and Silva pays a visit to Nathan


	33. Authors Note

Folks, I just....I'm sorry. I won't be continuing this story at this point in time. Trying to write the new chapter and I realized halfway through that I didn't really care what happened to my characters. I was never really a Bond fan, I just enjoy the relationship between Bond and Q. Maybe when I finish my other fics, I'll come back to this one, but for now, To Kill a Spy is being discontinued. Once again, I'm sorry.


End file.
